


Deal of a lifetime

by Corstiaan



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Chris is a hunter, Demons, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Out of Character, sebastian is a demon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку <a href="http://wintercaptain.diary.ru/p197063756.htm">Т2-52</a>: "Крис/Себастьян. AU Крис- охотник на нечисть".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение: только (!) с моего разрешения.

Крис ждал этого со дня похорон.

Что-то такое промелькнуло на лице Скотта, из-за чего стало ясно — тот явно задумал какую-то глупость. Потеря любимого человека способна толкнуть любого, даже охотника, на что угодно. Крис старался глаз не спускать с брата, предупредил об этом всех знакомых и друзей, Скарлетт так и вообще почти поселилась у них, но и Скотт был не лыком шит.

Он выждал достаточно долго для того, чтобы усыпить бдительность Криса и чтобы, наконец, совершить задуманное.

Единственное, чего он не учел, — ни один демон перекрестка в здравом уме не рискнет связываться с младшим Эвансом, чтобы обрести заклятого врага в виде старшего.

Никто, кроме одного.

— Ты у меня в вечном долгу, Кристофер, — протянул Себастьян, слизывая кровь с разбитых губ, пока Крис отвязывал его от стула. — Просто в не-о-плат-ном.

Крис только сжал зубы покрепче, стараясь не отвлекаться. Узлы Скотт вязал мастерски, особенно со злости. А в том, что Себастьян довел его брата до белого каления, он не сомневался. Достаточно было увидеть его перекошенное лицо и разбитые кулаки, где неизвестно, чья кровь принадлежала ему, а чья — демону. Джереми и Скарлетт еле скрутили его и оттащили наверх, оставив Криса разбираться «со своей ручной зверушкой», как выразилась последняя.

— А я ведь и не знал, что твой брат по мальчикам, а? — продолжал болтать Себастьян и тут же зашипел от боли, когда Крис, якобы нечаянно, дернул за врезавшиеся в кожу веревки. — Ты скажи, это семейное? А то я уж потерял надежду, что ты когда-нибудь позовешь меня на нормальное свидание, ну там, без своей святой зубочистки и демонских ловушек.

— Скажи спасибо, что моя «святая зубочистка» всегда при мне, иначе Скотт бы ей воспользовался, — огрызнулся Крис, мельком отмечая, что внутренний карман привычно оттягивает тяжесть Курдского ножа*.

— Это что, забота с твоей стороны? Правда? — притворно удивился Себастьян и подался вперед, почти касаясь губами его уха. — Кстати, против бондажа я ничего не имею против, так что если тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, мы можем как-нибудь поиграть с тобой.

Крис обжег его яростным взглядом и, плюнув на осторожность, достал нож и просто полоснул по веревкам, оставляя заодно жгучие царапины на его руках, которые просто так не заживут.

— Блядь, — выругался Себастьян, дернувшись на стуле. — Всегда знал, что тебя это заводит.

«Терпи», — мысленно приказал себе Крис, ибо оно того стоило. Все эти ухмылки, ужимки, недвусмысленные намеки и даже несколько весьма серьезных травм в анамнезе.

После той истории с левиафанами и ангелами, в аду творился самый настоящий кавардак. Количество одержимых с каждым днем возрастало в геометрической прогрессии, но иногда среди демонов попадались те, кто не устраивал оргий, вакханалий и массовых убийств.

Такие, как Себастьян.

Он хоть и продолжал заключать сделки, но больше не работал на Кроули, да и выбор клиентов у него был своеобразный. Он скорее походил на трикстера, чем на демона перекрестка, оборачивая против людей их же желания денег и секса.

В первый раз, когда Крис с ним столкнулся, тот от него довольно ловко ускользнул. И во-второй раз тоже. И в третий, и в четвертый.

А вот в пятый Крис все же оказался хитрее, но изгнать красноглазую тварь восвояси почему-то не смог. А потом так и вообще спас (случайно, правда) от гончих Короля ада, решившего избавиться от неверных ему отшельников.

С тех пор они и… общаются, если можно так выразиться.

Скарлетт, когда узнала, прогнала Криса через все существующие тесты на одержимость и до сих пор считала, что он свихнулся, раз работает с демоном.

Тем временем, Себастьян тяжело поднялся на ноги и тряхнул головой, от чего мокрые пряди налипли на лоб. Наверняка, Скотт устроил ему душ святой водой, когда тот отказался от сделки.

— Кхм, Себастиан, — прокашлялся Крис, ощутив укол вины за собственную вспышку гнева. Демон есть демон, и подобное поведение, за милю разившее благородством, для него было крайне нетипично. — Я… в общем, спасибо.

— Что, прости? — брови Себастьяна взлетели едва ли не к линии роста волос, причем той, что на затылке. — Кристофер Роберт Эванс только что поблагодарил меня?

— Не ерничай, — раздраженно бросил тот. — И да, я только что тебя поблагодарил. Запомни этот момент, потому что больше не дождешься.

— И кто тут ещё ерничает? — усмехнулся Себастьян и дернулся, было, к нему, но тут же досадливо поморщился, когда ключ Соломона на полу не дал сделать и шага. — Не обольщайся, Кристофер. Мне незачем довольствоваться случайным выигрышем, когда я могу сорвать большой куш.

 Крис взял со стола дробовик и выстрелил аккурат по линии ловушки, окончательно освобождая демона ото всех сдерживающих его пут.

Отец, наверное, сейчас в гробу перевернулся.

— Все не теряешь надежды заполучить мою душу? — отзеркалил его усмешку Крис.

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Себастьян и, как и хотел до этого, в одно мгновение оказался вплотную к охотнику, чьи рефлексы не подвели, и тот мгновенно вскинул нож к его горлу. Себастьян даже не дернулся, только улыбнулся ещё шире и будто бы даже оказался еще ближе. — А может быть, я просто хочу тебя поцеловать.

Крис против воли почувствовал, как по щекам мазнул стыдливый румянец. Себастьян обожал его провоцировать, но так далеко ещё не заходил, когда буквально, еще пара миллиметров, и его желание исполнится. А Крис тоже хорош — будто бы не знает, с кем имеет дело, будто бы способен повестись на, по истине, дьявольски развратные губы и обжигающий, жадный взгляд, полный обещания…

А, к черту.

Целоваться, приставив нож к чужой шее, было одновременно неудобно и возбуждающе. Впрочем, Себастьяна это, казалось, и вовсе не смущало. Он только сильнее запрокинул голову, повинуясь тяжести его ладони на затылке, раскрываясь перед ним, завлекая уже в свою ловушку, тягучую и мучительно сладкую, с остро-металлическим привкусом крови, и при этом стоял почти неподвижно, только сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не дотронуться до натянутого, как струна, тела, не спугнуть, не спровоцировать охотника.

Сверху послышался какой-то шум, за которым последовал громкий оклик Скарлетт.

К чести Себастьяна, Крис среагировал не сразу, с опозданием на несколько секунд, да и взгляд у него был абсолютно расфокусированный — чернота зрачков во всю радужку, как будто бы из них двоих именно он был демоном. Он медленно отстранился, так же медленно опустил нож и молча попятился к лестнице, которую преодолел уже в два прыжка, и скрылся за дверью.

Себастьян облизнулся раз, другой, третий, смакуя послевкусие поцелуя, и провел пальцами по оставшейся на шее царапине, собирая выступившую кровь.

— Вот ты и попался, Кристофер.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Когда вся твоя семья принадлежит к роду охотников, насчитывающему несколько поколений, особого выбора у тебя нет. Громче всех, конечно, в свое время возмущались Карли и Шана, но в конечном счете, после пары неудачных попыток, тоже признали, что жить нормальной жизнью трудно, когда держишь целый арсенал под подушкой.

Так или иначе, во всех своих детей, неважно, мальчиков или девочек, охотники с раннего детства вбивали все необходимые навыки, чтобы бороться с нечистью и остаться при этом в живых. Это оставалось так глубоко в подкорке, что зачастую срабатывало само собой.

Вот и сейчас Крис, едва открыв дверь своего номера, вскинул пистолет ещё до того, как понял, что не так.

— Эй! — громко возмутился Себастьян, выглянув из-за прозрачной перегородки, которая пошла трещинами от пробившей её пули. — Да ты, я смотрю, само радушие!

— Черт, промазал, — досадливо цокнул языком Крис, но все же опустил оружие.

— Так хочется сделать мне лишнюю дырку в теле?

— Каждый раз, как ты открываешь рот.

— Чем он тебя не устраивает? Ты ведь даже не знаешь, каков он в деле.

Крис едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Любую его фразу Себастьян был способен свести до уровня ниже пояса, получая от этого свою долю извращенного удовольствия.

— Да брось, Эванс, — вдруг фыркнул тот, словно прочитав его мысли. — Как будто тебе это не нравится.

И не сойти Крису с этого места, если он когда-либо признает, что чертов сукин сын прав.

— Между прочим, — продолжил как ни в чем ни бывало Себастьян. — Твой долг передо мной только что возрос до небес.

Крис инстинктивно поймал брошенный ему предмет и почти не удивился, признав в нем колдовской узелок.

Вот только ведьмы для полноты картины ему хватало.

Раненое плечо внезапно решило о себе напомнить остро пронзившей его болью, как бы намекая, что работать одному, без привычной подстраховки, Крис не привык. Он еле заметно поморщился, решив, что разбираться с проблемами будет по мере их поступления.

Себастьян пристально и, на удивление, молча наблюдал за тем, как он, заправив пистолет за пояс джинсов, довольно быстро избавился от куртки и рубашки, чья ткань, к счастью, не успела пристать к ране, и прошел в ванную.

— Где твой брат, Крис? — спустя пару минут спросил он, сбиваясь на непривычное для себя обращение. Обычно Себастьян звал его полным именем, дразняще прокатывая на языке каждую букву, и иногда по фамилии, а вот такие моменты, как сейчас, можно было по пальцам пересчитать.

Крис поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале, но ничего не ответил и просто продолжил промывать глубокий порез на плече, почти у самой шеи.

— Ясно, — кивнул сам себе Себастьян и подошел к нему поближе. — Я так и думал. Вы совершенно разные.

— При чем тут это? — устало огрызнулся Крис, уперевшись руками в края раковины.

Себастьян только чуть улыбнулся уголком рта и провел пальцем по видневшемуся в вырезе майки краю пентаграммы на лопатке, и дальше — по четко очерченным мышцам.

— Такое сильное тело, — негромко произнес он, опаляя дыханием и посылая мурашки по коже. — Я бы столько всего мог с ним сделать, если бы не эта татуировка.

— Ты слишком высокого о себе мнения, — Крис ни капли не изменился в лице, только пальцы крепче стиснули пожелтевшую керамику. — Ты бы и пяти минут не продержался.

— Мммм, да, совершенно разные, — хмыкнув, повторил Себастьян. — А он был готов на все, лишь бы вернуть своего ненаглядного. Даже если бы я оседлал его и отправился потрошить младенцев.

Крис тут же развернулся к демону лицом и с силой приложил о противоположную стену, но Себастьян не дал ему насладиться своим преимуществом и, вывернувшись из захвата, опрокинул на пол, крепко прижав его запястья к холодной плитке и усевшись верхом на бедра.

— Ты забываешься.

— Ты тоже.

Какое-то время Себастьян изучал его, а потом склонился к напряженной шее, по-звериному провел по ней носом, мимоходом коснувшись кончиком языка края пореза, и явно нацелился на плотно сжатые губы, но Крис уклонился от него, и поцелуй пришелся в покрасневшую не то от гнева, не то от смущения скулу.

— Хватит ломаться, Кр-р-ристофер, — с некоторым напряжением пополам с разочарованием произнес Себастьян. — Мое терпение не бесконечно.

— Ну так давай, — неожиданно толкнулся бедрами вверх Крис, нехорошо прищурившись. — Ты хотел это тело — так бери.

Себастьян поначалу поддался на провокацию, а потом едва ли не зарычал от досады, только глаза на какой-то миг стали красными, и резко поднялся на ноги.

— Иди ты нахуй, Эванс, — раздраженно бросил он, даже не оборачиваясь, и бесследно исчез.

Крис прикрыл глаза и пару раз приложился затылком о каменный пол. Угораздило же его связаться с самым ненормальным демоном всей преисподней, но, похоже, этой связи только что пришел конец.

Однако буквально на следующий день он понял, что ошибся, когда, расправившись с вампирским кланом, обнаружил, что о вышедшей на его след ведьме уже кто-то позаботился.


	3. Chapter 3

Крис убрал нож обратно во внутренний карман куртки, вместо него достал сигарету и закурил.

Что делал, вообще-то, крайне редко, один-два раза в год. И не одобрял, когда видел других пыхтящих паровозом охотников, которые были не в состоянии догнать или, того хуже, убежать от нечисти из-за одышки в тридцать лет.

Но иногда курить хотелось просто нестерпимо, вот как сейчас, хотя Крис сделал от силы три затяжки и бросил сигарету в медную чашу на земле, чье содержимое мгновенно вспыхнуло от одной только искры. Правда тут же Крис подумал, что Себастьян не обрадуется тому, что для заклинания он использовал окурок вместо спичек или зажигалки.

— Надо же, кого я вижу!

«Легок на помине», — хмыкнул про себя Крис, но ничего не ответил, дожидаясь, когда до него дойдет.

— Главное, месяц от него ни слуха ни духа, а тут… — Себастьян вдруг осекся и медленно повернул голову сначала влево, потом вправо, внимательно осматриваясь, шумно втянул носом воздух, как заправская ищейка, и мгновенно ощетинился. — Какого черта мы здесь делаем? Или нет, не так — какого черта _ты_ здесь делаешь?

— Ммм, — протянул Крис, искренне наслаждаясь ситуацией. Не так уж и часто ему выпадала возможность оказаться сразу на несколько ходов впереди Себастьяна. — Где — здесь? Вообще в Румынии? Или конкретно в Констанце? На Центральном кладбище?

Глаза Себастьяна налились красным, и он с нечеловеческой скоростью оказался у свежевскопанной могилы, отчаянно то ли взвыл, то ли зарычал, увидев надгробие, но почти сразу же замолчал, когда перевел взгляд вниз.

— Тяжело было тебя найти, да, — Крис подошел к нему, встав плечом к плечу. — _Себастьян Стэн_ , значит?

— Хватит ломать комедию, Кристофер! — Себастьян схватил его за грудки и встряхнул так, будто бы тот не весил под целый центнер. — Это кто?!

— Откуда ж мне знать? — Крис обхватил его запястья, пытаясь отцепить от себя. — Они не представились.

Себастьян терпеливо выдохнул и ещё раз взглянул на свою могилу.

В которой вместо него были свалены в кучу три трупа.

— Ладно. Ладно, — Себастьян постарался вернуть себе самообладание, но охотника от себя не отпустил. — Давай по порядку. Как ты здесь оказался?

Крис поначалу хотел съязвить, но, глядя в глаза Себастьяна, решил понапрасну не рисковать, в очередной раз напоминая себе, что имеет дело с демоном, а не со своим… кем бы то ни было.

— Поймал одну черноглазую около своего номера в мотеле. Оказывается, она тебя искала. Забавно, не находишь?

— Обхохочешься, — мрачно бросил Себастьян и продолжил приказным тоном. — Дальше.

— Ну я и вежливо поинтересовался у неё, что ей от тебя нужно. Она сказала, что Кроули ты надоел, и он хочет избавиться от тебя раз и навсегда. И что часть демонов ищет тебя в Штатах, а часть ищет твои кости, здесь, на исторической родине.

— И ты ей поверил?

— Ты думаешь, она стала бы врать? _Мне_?

И вот тут настала очередь Себастьяна вспомнить, с кем имеет дело. Что-что, а вытаскивать информацию из демонов и прочих тварей Крис умел мастерски. Часть этих умений он испытал на себе. Часть наблюдал со стороны. Это было настолько же страшно, насколько и возбуждающе. Крис, такой безжалостный, властный, непоколебимый, с этим своим волевым подбородком и диким взглядом.

Да у него в паху потяжелело от одних только воспоминаний.

Себастьян моргнул пару раз, возвращая себя в реальность, и невесело усмехнулся. Его особенное отношение к одному конкретному охотнику уже давно стало самой обсуждаемой сплетней во всем аду, и ему, по большому счету, было наплевать, пока он был уверен, что в любой момент способен все это прекратить.

Что ж, наркоманы тоже уверены, что каждая следующая доза будет последней.

— Признаться, до этого я считал, что это все сказки. Что демона не уничтожить, если сжечь его кости. Но, оказывается, вы недалеко ушли от призраков, — продолжил, тем временем, Крис. — Но эти трое были настроены вполне серьезно, когда я нашел их, выкапывающих твой гроб.

— И ты уложил всех троих? — не то, чтобы Себастьян не верил, что такое возможно, в конце концов, он видел Криса в деле, но и Кроули не послал бы абы кого.

— Они меня не ждали, — Крис вынул из заднего кармана несколько пуль и сунул ему под нос. — Они ждали тебя.

Вроде бы, пули как пули, сорок пятый калибр, такой же бесполезный против демона, как и все другие, но Себастьян присмотрелся и заметил вырезанную на них пентаграмму.

— Дьявольская ловушка. Оригинально, — оценил он.

— И ты бы даже не стал уклоняться, начни они палить по тебе. А когда понял, было бы поздно. И ты не хуже меня знаешь, как бы все закончилось.

Ну да. Его либо прикончили на месте, либо, что более вероятно, приволокли бы к Кроули, долго пытали, а потом бы все равно убили.

— Так что же это получается, — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Себастьян. — Ты рванул в Румынию меня спасать?

— Не люблю ходить в должниках, — пожал плечами Крис, будто бы проделывал такие фокусы каждый день.

Себастьян впервые за всю свою жизнь, человеческую и нечеловеческую, испытывал такие эмоции. И совсем не хотел их как-либо классифицировать, но слова сами просились с языка.

— Ненавижу тебя, Эванс, — Себастьян ударил его кулаками в грудь, скривившись от того, как похоже это было на жест истеричной девицы. — Как же я тебя ненавижу.

Крис фыркнул, обхватил его широкой ладонью за затылок, притянул к себе и прошептал в самые губы.

— Я тоже, _Стэн_. Я тоже.

Как будто это когда-то заканчивалось как-то иначе. Как будто бы это могло когда-то закончиться как-то иначе.

Поцелуй получился с привкусом всего того, что они чувствовали друг другу, что не поддавалось логичному объяснению и противоречило всем законам.

Себастьян слизывал горечь с чужих губ и понимал, что вот, вот оно. То, чего он хотел так давно, с самой первой встречи.

Не поцелуй, не грубые касания, не тепло чужого тела, нет.

Душа Кристофера Роберта Эванса.

Охотника.

_Криса._

Взамен на его собственную.

**Author's Note:**

> *Курдский нож или нож Руби — тот самый, который способен убивать демонов.


End file.
